


DEMONS, JIM!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demonic Sacrifice, Fluff and Humor, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Jims...have their eccentricities. They just happened to rope King into this one.





	DEMONS, JIM!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, dorky story about the Jims! The weird cryptid twins are at it again!

The Jims were… _interesting_ creatures.

Dark had gotten the text in the mid-afternoon, neck deep in paperwork and swearing colorfully under his breath. He was staring at a request for a replacement camera, coming from Wil’s studio. The camera had been quote ‘so waterlogged with blood from their last guest that the metal was squishy to the touch.’ He couldn’t help but sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He loved Wil dearly, but _Christ_ could the man make a mess.

And then his phone chimed, playing a brief snippet of the chorus of Christine Aguilera’s ‘Candyman’. He sighed again. Speaking of Wil… He fished his phone out of his pocket, raising an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically short message. ‘ _Darkipoo! Come outside!’_

‘Why? Did you break something else?’

_'No! And the camera was not MY fault! How was I supposed to know the guy would get so much blood everywhere when I tickled him with my knife? Anyway, just come out the backyard! It’ll be worth your while, I promise~’_

Dark slid a hand down his face. On one hand, he had _so much_ paperwork to do. But on the other…he knew Wil would just continue to pester him until he complied. So, standing slowly, he walked out of his office and made his way to the back door, stepping outside.

…He has to say, Wil didn’t disappoint.

The Jims were prancing around in a circle in the dead center of the backyard, far enough away from the edge of the forest that they were apparently comfortable (both of them refused to step within the forest’s bounds since the… _incident_ a few months ago that resulted in Reporter Jim sporting multiple casts for many weeks), and chanting something that barely resembled speech at all, let alone _English_. That wasn’t the interesting part, though.

The interesting part was the King of the Squirrels in the middle of them.

The skittish ego was on his knees, cape and crown missing, and appearing to try and make himself as small as possible. A thick, complicated, tangled web of ropes crisscrossed his torso, binding his wrists behind his back. From what Dark could see, his legs were also bound tightly together, keeping him on knees. It was not elegant or well done in any sense of the words but it did the trick, keeping him secured in place. King’s eyes were blown wide something akin to fear, but not quite, his hair sticking up in every direction with what looked to be like peanut butter, his glasses slipping down his nose. In the distance, near the forest’s borders, stood Wil and Bim, both giggling like the maniacs they were, Bim appearing to be taking multiple pictures with his phone.

Dark let out a surprised laugh as he closed the door behind him, drawing all five egos’ attention to him. His eyes stayed trained on King, a smile pulling at his lips. “I have to say, this is not what I was expecting when I was called down here.” Out the corner of his eye, he spotted Wil giving him a cheeky grin. “What happened to you?”

King’s eyes darted to the Jims, who had stopped moving and chanting in favor of watching Dark, bright smiles on their faces. He swallowed harshly. “Um…by the technical definition I-I-I think they kidnapped me.” He shifted, wincing at the pull of ropes against his skin.

Dark raised an eyebrow, gaze shifting to the twins. “And why would you do that?”

Both Jims started bouncing excitedly, like over-excitable puppies. King visibly flinched when they both laid a hand on his shoulders, breathing beginning to grow harsh as his eyes flicked rapidly between the two. “We needed a sacrifice for the demons!”

Dark didn’t even bother trying to hide his grin, cocking his head to the side as his eyes slowly moved back to King. “Demons, you say?”

“Yes!” The other Jim’s – it was pointless trying to tell them apart without their designating equipment – smile widened. “The demons that haunt this place, our dark overlords!” At that, Dark couldn’t help but laugh, even as the Jim continued to speak, patting King’s shoulder and making the trussed-up ego cringe. “And he is the ideal sacrifice, because he is a _king_! It is an honor to be the demons’ chosen one!”

Dark shook his head, still laughing quietly, as King began to tremble, silently begging for Dark’s help with his eyes. Dark knew the Jims couldn’t summon or sacrifice or even _talk_ to demons worth a _shit_ , especially if their earlier unintelligible chanting was anything to go by. But King clearly didn’t. And it had been _so long_ since he’d allowed himself a little fun. So… “Well, don’t let me stop you.” The Jims’ faces practically glowed. Dark stepped forward a little bit more. “But first…” He crouched down so he was eye-level with King, then flicked his wrist, suddenly holding a roll of duct tape. His eyes glittered with a playful malice as King’s own widened. “…we wouldn’t want him to interrupt your chanting now do we?”

Both Jims gasped, speaking in unison. “Brilliant idea! Why didn’t we think of that, Jim?”

Dark laughed again, tearing off a strip of the tape. King shied back as much as he could with the twins’ hands still on his shoulders. “H-hold on a second, wait, d-d-don’t _I_ have a say in – mmph!” Tears immediately sprung to King’s eyes as Dark patted his face, firmly pressing the tape to his lips. Dark made a small pitying noise, then pushed up King’s glasses for him.

“There we go! Have fun, boys!” Dark stepped back, moving to sit in one of the patio chairs scattered around the yard and watched as the Jims resumed their strange circling dance, their odd chanting continuing, crossing one leg over the other and delighting in the way King shook and struggled against ropes.

“Maybe _you_ should start demanding sacrifices.” Dark glanced to his right at Wil, who had abruptly appeared out of nowhere. The crazed reporter had his hands on his hips, watching the display with a too-wide smile and a strange gleam in his eye. Bubblegum, his pet squirrel, sat atop his head, appearing to be forming a nest out of the floof of his hair.

Dark chuckled lightly. “I might have to take you up on that.” Suddenly he was grabbing Wil’s shirt collar, dragging him down to whisper in his ear and sending Bubblegum scattering. “Care to be my sacrifice?”

Wil grinned, pressing a kiss to Dark’s lips. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so mean to King, but I love it! ALSO, starting on the 13th of December, I'm doing a sort of 12 Days of Christmas event where I am going to be posting a wintery, Christmas-y themed story every day, of course ending with Christmas Day itself! Normal stories will still be going up until then, and I have a starter Christmas story going up on Saturday as well! That's all my announcements, have a good day and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
